Among solder supply devices, there is a solder supply device that has a solder container housing liquid solder inside thereof, and a piston engaged inside the solder container, and that supplies solder in the solder container by raising the pressure inside the solder container by moving the solder container. With this type of device, when a solder container becomes empty, the empty solder container is exchanged with a new solder container. This means it is necessary to detect that a solder cup is empty. The patent literature below disclosed a solder supply device that supplies solder in which a solder container is moved by the driving of an electromagnetic motor; in the device, the drive amount of the electromagnetic motor is detected from the encoder, and the movement amount of the solder container is calculated based on the detection result. Thus, it is determined whether the solder container is empty of solder, that is, it is determined whether the solder in the solder container has run out.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2012-106416